Getting Through It
by cbssoapsgirl
Summary: Fitz and Olivia have been married for eight years but they seem to have an issue in their marriage. With twin girls they have to find a way to coop together.
1. Sharing Custody

"Ray! Did you pack your soccer uniform?"

"I just did mom, what are you going to do without us?"

"I've got some work to do. And Aunt Quinn is coming over. I'll be fine, Ray. Mac, did you get your ballet shoes?"

"Yes mom!"

Olivia tried to pack up her twin daughters' things to get them ready for their week with their father. She had never been away from her girls for more than a day before two months ago. Since the separation, she had to share custody with him. Liv didn't like having to be away from her kids at all but since the court decided that a week with each parent was fair, she had to abide by it.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Mackenzie asked her putting her bag in the car.

"I'll be just fine sweetie, but I will miss both of you very, very, very, much."

"But we're only twenty minutes away. And Daddy says you can stay too. He really misses you. You could come spend the night with us," Mackenzie told her.

Olivia bent down to Mackenzie's level. "I know that you really want me and daddy to spend some time with you but daddy and I just aren't going to be together. Ok, sweetie?"

"Let's just go."

Rayna finished grabbing her things and tossed them in the car and got in next to her sister. Olivia felt bad because of how much her girls wanted their parents together.

"Do you girls want some ice cream before I take you to daddy's?"

"Momma can we please just go to daddy's?"

"Please mom, let's go to dad's."

Olivia decided to let it go and take the girls to their dad's. The whole ride over Rayna and Mackenzie were quiet. She pulled up in front of the gate and parked the car. Ringing the bell to signal the agents, she opened the back door getting the girls out.

"Ok girls, you are going to have so much fun with daddy you'll forget that I'm not even here."

Liv gave the girls their bags and hugged both of them before the gate opened with Fitz on the other side.

"DADDY!"

The twins ran into him giving him a hug nearly knocking him over.

"Are you sure you're seven? You look more like you're twelve."

"I'm seven and a half, daddy!" Mackenzie yelled.

"We both are!"

"Okay, you're right. Go head into the house and see what Mariah made you for dinner."

"Momma was going to get us ice cream before dinner!" Mackenzie ratted her out.

"Mac, you can't tell him that. Momma can get us ice cream if she wants to. She is our mom!" Rayna told her.

"Girls," Fitz stopped them. "Go get ready for dinner while your mom and I talk."

Olivia kissed her kids goodbye and headed back to her car. She saw the girls head into the house and Fitz came up behind her.

"Livie…"

"Don't."

"Olivia, please, we haven't talked since court. Can we please talk about this?"

"Talk to my lawyer, I'm done. I'll pick the girls up on Friday at school. Please have Tom make sure that their agents have their things in the car."

"Liv, we really need to talk about this."

"The time to talk about anything was before you did it."

"I have apologized in every way that I possibly could. What else do you want me to do?"

"Have my daughters ready for school each day and make sure they get there on time. That's what you can do."


	2. Doesn't Love Us

"Did you girls have a good week at school?"

Rayna and Mackenzie sat across from their dad at the dining room table eating the spaghetti that Mariah, the cook, made for them. Fitz hadn't talked to his girls in a couple days and really missed them.

"It was good. I got an a on my science project," Rayna told him.

"Fine," Mackenzie said still picking at her food.

"What wrong Kenz? You love spaghetti." Fitz watched his daughter pick at her food for the past ten minutes and couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. She shook her head not answering him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine, daddy."

"It's getting pretty late, why don't you two go get ready for bed and I'll be up in a few minutes to tuck you in."

The girls went upstairs to their room and brushed their teeth and changed into pajamas getting in their beds.

"Why can't daddy be with momma?" Mackenzie asked her twin.

"I don't know Kenz," Rayna answered her.

"Did we do something wrong?"

"I don't think we did."

"We cleaned our room and we did all our homework. Maybe we did do something wrong but just don't remember."

"Kenzie, I think maybe momma just doesn't love daddy anymore."

"Does that mean she doesn't love us too?"

"Momma loves us. She just doesn't like daddy anymore. She always tells us how much she loves us."

"But if she stopped loving daddy she could stop loving us too."

Fitz stood outside the doorway listening to his girls talk. He felt so bad for even letting his daughters think they did anything wrong. He knew he messed up bad and was trying to make up for it, he never wanted his kids to think they did anything wrong or that they weren't loved. Teddy and Karen went through that with Mellie and there was no way his twin girls would go through that too.

"Ok girls," Fitz walked into the room and saw Rayna on Mackenzie's bed while she silently cried. "Kenzie, what's wrong baby?"

Fitz sat on the bed and pulled her onto his lap.

"Momma doesn't love us."

"Who told you that?" he asked her.

"Momma doesn't love you anymore and she doesn't love us."

"Mackenzie just because your mom doesn't get along with me right now, that doesn't mean that she doesn't love you and she doesn't love me. Momma and I are just not getting along right now. Just like how you and Teddy don't get along sometimes. Teddy still loves you."

Rayna moved back to her bed and laid down turning off her bedside light. She knew that whatever was wrong with her parents had nothing to do with her or her siblings. But Mackenzie had always been a daddy's girl and wanted her parents together the whole time.

"But we can't get a divorce like you and momma can."

"I don't know what's going to happen with me and your mom right now baby, but I can tell you that no matter what does happen, we both love you and Rayna very, very, much. And momma loves you so, so much that she really didn't want to leave you."

"We told her to spend the night with us but she doesn't want to."

"Momma just needs some time away from me. You don't need to worry about any of that. Just know that momma loves both of you more than anything. Come on, time to go to bed."


	3. Remorse

"Liv, don't you think you should talk to him."

"I don't want to talk to him at all. He's tried to apologize again and again and I don't want to hear it. He's not actually sorry!" Olivia told her finishing her glass of wine.

She went to the kitchen and got her second bottle. When she got up Quinn checked her phone when she heard it ringing.

"Hey," she answered.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, Fitz, she's fine."

"I know she doesn't want to talk to me at all but it's about the girls, can you put her on the phone?"

"Are they okay?"

"Physically yes. Can you please put her on the phone?"

Quinn went into the kitchen to find Liv. She put on another bag of popcorn. "I know you don't want to talk, but it's about the girls, so I think you do have to talk to him."

"Oh my god, are they okay?" Olivia grabbed the phone and started to yell at him. "What did you do to my kids! They better be okay, Fitzgerald."

"Olivia," he tried to get her attention. "The girls are fine physically. But I do need to talk to you about something that involves them. Can you please listen?"

"Fine, what happened?"

Liv moved to the bar stool at the counter.

"The girls were in bed and when I went to tuck them in they were talking about us. Livie, they think you don't love them anymore because you don't love me. Mackenzie was crying because she thinks you don't love her and Rayna anymore. Mariah made spaghetti and she didn't eat any of it. She was so upset she cried herself to sleep, Olivia."

"I'll talk to them in the morning and see what I can do."

"You can come home. You can come home and raise our kids like we wanted. This isn't good for our kids. Rayna isn't showing any emotion and she's ignoring me. Mackenzie is crying herself to sleep. This isn't healthy for them."

"Some children deal with divorce harder than others. Mackenzie is just taking it worse than Rayna. I know my children; they will be just fine."

"We can work this out, Livie. I know I screwed up. And I am so sorry for that. I will apologize every day of my life if that's what I have to do. I am just so sorry, please sweet baby, we can work this out. Just come home."

"There's nothing to work out, Fitz. You did this to us. This is all your fault. You are the one who caused this."

"And I am so sorry Olivia. I swear on our girls' lives that it will never happen again. Come home and I can show you how much I care about you. That was the biggest mistake of my life."

"No shit. I will facetime my daughters in the morning before they go to school."


	4. Facetime

"Hey girls, your momma's trying to facetime you," Fitz told them when he took their cereal bowls away.

Mackenzie ran to his tablet and picked it up.

"Hi momma!" she answered the call.

"Why isn't your hair done for school?"

"Good morning to you to momma. Do you miss us?"

"So much baby girl, so very much. Daddy called me last night and told me what happened…" she watched her daughter turn to her dad and give him her signature evil look. "Kenzie, why didn't you tell me that?"

"You would have said I was crazy."

"And momma would have!" Rayna yelled coming over to her.

"Both of you need to listen close, okay? Just because daddy and I aren't together right now does not mean that we don't love you. More than anything we both love the to the moon and back so there won't be any more crying about not loving you, got it?" Mackenzie and Rayna both nodded and agreed. "Good, now go get your hair done, Kenzie. Let me talk to Rayna." Kenzie left and Rayna took the tablet. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine momma. Kenzie was just being a cry baby last night."

"She was not, Rayna. She just wants me and daddy back together."

"But that's not going to happen because you hate daddy."

"I do not hate daddy, baby. I couldn't hate your daddy. I love him very much. Because of him I have two awesome daughters who I couldn't love more in the world. Daddy and I are just having a big fight and we need to be apart from now on. You get that don't you?"

"I guess."

"Good, now go get ready for school and make sure Kenzie does her hair right."

Rayna handed Fitz the tablet and ran off to her room.

"Hey, thanks for talking to them," he told her.

"They are our kids, Fitz. If one of them is hurting so am I. Could you please make sure that Mackenzie's hair is right? The last time I didn't help her with it she looked like she was a wild cat."

"I'll be sure to do that. Liv, can we please talk about this? I need to talk to you. I'm so sorry. Please, Livie? Don't do it for me, do it for our kids."

"Fitz, you cheated on me with Abby. You slept with my best friend. I don't think I can forgive you for that."


	5. Dinner Guest

"Rayna will you get the door please? Aunt Quinn's coming over for dinner," Olivia told her while she finished putting the table together.

Rayna went to the door and looked through the monitor and opened the door. "Momma! It's not Aunt Quinn!"

Olivia put the plates on the table and went to see who it was. When she rounded the doorway of the kitchen she was stunned to see Fitz standing there.

"What are you doing here? You don't have the girls until next week," she reminded him.

"I…"

"DADDY!" Mackenzie ran down the hallway hugging her father when he caught her. "Daddy came for dinner."

"Mackenzie, I told you that you could have a friend over for dinner," Olivia said.

"I am. Daddy is my best friend."

Fitz could tell the wheels in Liv's mind were turning of how to say no to him staying for dinner. Before she could say anything, Fitz spoke up.

"I had a meeting on this part of town and I thought I'd stop by to see you girls. But I can't stay for dinner, princess," he lied.

"But Mariah has the day off and momma cooked. You'll go hungry if you don't eat with us."

"I'll get McDonald's or something, Kenzie. I'll even get a happy meal so you can have the toy."

"But daddy you…"

"Why don't you stay, Fitz? Dinner's ready and I can just set another plate," Olivia told him. "Mackenzie, go set another spot at the table."

When the girls were out of earshot he got a moment alone with her. "I got a message from you to come over for dinner tonight."

"That's probably where my phone disappeared to. Mackenzie must have asked you to come over."

"I can go if you want."

"She's already set a spot for you and if you leave now I will have to explain that to her and I really just don't feel like fighting with her. I've had a long hard day and would love to just enjoy dinner and call it a night."

"With red wine of course."

"Let's just go in there and have dinner with our kids."

Fitz followed her into the dining room and sat across from her at the table, his daughters on either side. They sat in slightly uncomfortable silence listening to Rayna and Mackenzie talk about their day at school. Fitz wanted to say something to her but thought again when he remembered his kids were in the room and didn't know anything about the situation. When the girls finished dinner Olivia brought out her chocolate chip cake that the girls, like their father, loved so much. When dessert was done and the dishes put in the sink Mackenzie took Fitz into her room she shared with Rayna so he could help her with her math.

After an hour, Olivia popped her head in to tell the girls it was time for bed and get them ready. She tucked them in and left Fitz with the kids to go sit on the couch.

"Here you go," Fitz surprised her handing her the glass of wine she had every night. "The bottle was on the counter. And I know your routine."

"Thanks," she told him taking the glass and nearly downing half of it.

"That bad of a day?"

"Awful. So many clients want so many things and with Senator Thompson's daughter being addicted to whiskey and I can't find her, this day… why am I telling you this?"

Fitz sat on the couch next to her but enough to give her space. "Because I am your husband and am always here to listen."

"Some husband."

"Olivia, that's not fair. I have always listened to you talk about your day and you listen to mine. I miss that. I miss us. You aren't being fair to me… but mostly you aren't being fair to Rayna and Mackenzie. They are suffering."

"Don't do that."

"What? State the obvious?"

"Put this on me. I didn't ruin us this time, you did that all on your own. This time I had nothing to do with it."

"You ran away and took our children with you. You had a lot to do with this."

"You are the one who decided to have my best friend laying naked with you in our bed while I was working." Olivia took a bigger drink of her wine trying to erase that image from her mind.

"I don't know what I was thinking. Olivia, I made the hugest mistake ever. We were both drunk from the lunch with the Senators. I went up to our room to grab my notes for the library and she followed me up so I wouldn't have to go back downstairs. I don't know why it happened, it just did."

"She's pregnant."

Fitz leaned back and looked at her, his eyes wide. "What are you talking about?"

"Abby is two months pregnant. That's the time I found you in bed with her. I can't trust you."

He moved over closer to her and forced her chin over so she would look directly at him. "You can trust me. You are it for me. You and I are the only two that matter. What reason have I ever given you for not trusting me?"

"Fitz, you slept with her. And now she's pregnant with my daughters' sister or brother."

"I swear, it's not my child. I was safe and she was on birth control. Livie, believe me, I did not get Abby pregnant."

"I don't believe you." Olivia got up and went to the kitchen with her glass refilling it and reaching in the drawer for her muscle relaxers.

Fitz quickly followed her and saw the bottle. He ran over and took it away from her. "No, absolutely not!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"You aren't taking these when you've already had liquor. We both know what happens when you do."

"Two days of sleep will do me some good. You and I are getting divorced, you don't tell me what to do."

"Olivia, think about what you're doing. Rayna and Mackenzie are in the other room."

"Fine!" Olivia threw her wine glass in the sink, breaking it.

Fitz went over to her and hugged her. "We aren't going to get a divorce, Olivia. You and I are supposed to be together. I'm not the father of Abby's child. I will prove that to you. Please Livie, understand that I love you and the kids more than anything. Come home with me."

"Aunt Abby's gonna have a baby?"


	6. Aunt Abby Is Pregnant

"Aunt Abby's going to have a baby?"

Fitz and Olivia rushed apart when they heard their daughter's voice. He leaned against the counter while she went over to her.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"I heard daddy yell. Are you fighting again?"

"Rayna, we aren't fighting. I just didn't want momma to take something," Fitz told her pushing the pill bottle in his pocket.

"Are you fighting, momma?"

Rayna looked at her mother, completely ignoring Fitz. "Let's get you back to bed."

"Aunt Abby's going to have a baby and it'll be my sibling?"

"Rayna, things are complicated right now. We can talk about this tomorrow, okay? Right now you need to get some sleep for school. You don't want to be tired in history tomorrow do you?" Rayna shook her head no and hugged Olivia. "Good, then let's go to sleep."

Olivia carried her back to her bed and sat with her until Rayna fell asleep. When she left the girls' room she thought Fitz might have left but she couldn't get so lucky.

"She's out?"

"It took a while but she is. Thank you for stopping me from taking the pills."

"I believe that you would have realized what you were doing before you did it. I have faith that you would have stopped before actually doing it. You didn't answer the question from before."

"I don't remember there being a question."

"Come home with me."

"That's not a question. That's Fitzgerald Thomas Grant's usual demand when he isn't getting what he wants from me. Quite frankly I am surprised you haven't told my agent to drag me back to the house and keep me there."

"I wouldn't do that to you."

"First time for anything, huh?"

"Olivia. I want you at home with Rayna and Mackenzie. It's where all of you belong. You only have six agents here instead of at the house where I know that all of you are much safer. The protection at the house is much better there than here."

"Have you forgotten to tell me about a threat on one of our lives? Or is this just your gibberish to keep me?"

Fitz let out a deep sigh and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. "Do you want an ultimatum?"

"You aren't in a position to give one."

"What do you want from me? Do you want me to beg you to come home? I will get on my hands and knees and beg you if that's what you want. Do you want me to move out of the house so you and the girls can move in? Or move to another bedroom? I don't care what I have to do. It doesn't matter how much groveling I have to do but I want you to come home. Because this, I can't take anymore. It's been almost three months. I miss my family. Damn it, Olivia, I miss going to sleep with you every night and waking up every morning with you. This isn't what I need."

"But seeing you with Abby in our bed is what I did need? Fitz, I really don't care what you need. I need to take care of our kids because you're going to have to raise another kid and I want nothing to do with it."

"Olivia! I swear I did not get Abby pregnant! I will make her take a test to find out who the father is but I swear it isn't me."

"Fine, prove to me that the baby she's carrying isn't yours and we can discuss me and the girls coming back to the house. But we will ONLY be discussing it because I very highly doubt I will ever be able to forgive you for sleeping with my best friend."


	7. Rayna Knows

"You fired me, remember?"

"And with good cause."

Fitz pulled out the chair across from her in the crowded restaurant where he told her to meet him. A crowded place would be better than going to her apartment and screaming at her.

"How's Olivia?"

"I honestly don't think that matters to you."

"I've tried to call her but she's ignoring me. I wanted to see how the girls are too."

"I don't blame her for ignoring you. I should be ignoring you all along. Rayna and Mackenzie are fine. With one exception."

"And that would be?"

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Olivia thinks that the kid is mine. And I know that it's not. So you need to go get a DNA test and prove to her that the baby is not mine."

"But it is yours."

"Bull shit and you know it."

"It is your child."

"Prove it. Show me the DNA test and I WILL be going with you because I know you'll try to fake it. I want the real results not some crock of shit you pulled up."

Olivia started breakfast for the girls getting them up for school. Mackenzie woke up and came out to the table.

"Where's your sister?"

"She said she didn't feel good. What's for breakfast?"

"French toast."

"MY FAVORITE!"

"Here you go, baby. I'm going to go check on Ray and see what's up." Olivia put the plate in front of Mackenzie and went to the bedroom sitting on the edge of Rayna's bed. "Hey, what's sick, baby girl?"

"My stomach hurts."

"Let's get you something to eat, maybe that will help."

"I don't want to eat."

"Are you sure? I have French toast."

"Momma I told you I have a head ache."

"Hmm, that's what I thought. Alright baby, what's the matter?"

"I don't feel good."

"How about I call in to work and get Daddy to take Mackenzie to school? Then you and I can stay in bed all day."

"NO! Don't call dad at all. I don't like him!"

Olivia laid down next to her in the bed and pulled her into her side.

"Why don't you like him? You had fun last night when he was here." Olivia's mind finally clicked. "Are you mad at daddy for what you heard about Aunt Abby?"

"I don't want to have any more brothers or sisters."

"I know, but you don't have to worry about that now. Aunt Abby is going to have a baby either way. And you can say it's your cousin instead."

"But daddy gave her a baby. I hate him!"

"You don't hate him, Rayna, you're just mad at him."

"But you hate him."

"I don't hate him. I'm just… daddy made me sad. But I do love daddy. Just as much as I love you and Mackenzie and Teddy and Karen. We will stop fighting soon."

"I don't want to go to school today."

"You know how I feel about you missing school, Ray. You have to go."

"Please momma? We both need a day off."

"I don't disagree. Alright but you have to go lay in my bed with me, okay?"

Rayna got out of bed and went to Olivia's room while she went to the kitchen with Mackenzie to grab her phone.

Fitz pulled out his ringing phone still sitting with Abby.

"Good morning, Olivia. Everything okay?"

"I need you to take Mackenzie to school today."

"When did Rayna have a doctor's appointment?"

"She's not feeling good today, so I'm keeping her home today." Olivia moved into the hall so Mackenzie couldn't hear her. "Rayna is really mad about… Can you come take her to school please?"

"Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm on your side of town."

"Thanks."

Fitz hung up and put his phone away.

"Everything okay?"

"Other than my daughter thinks that I got you pregnant, yeah it's great. I'll be there at the doctor's office this afternoon. Don't be late or I will send a detail to come get you."

"I'll see you then. And please tell Liv that I'm sorry."

Fitz left restaurant and headed with his detail to Olivia's apartment.

"Go get dressed for school, Mac. Daddy's going to take you to school today."

"YES! I'll be back."

Cleaning up the dishes, Liv waited for Fitz to come up.

After a few minutes, she answered the doorbell and let him in.

"Hi," he smiled seeing her still in her pajamas as he stepped in.

"Hey."

"Is she okay?"

"She hates you. But that's just her mad at you."

"I'm meeting Abby at the doctor's office this afternoon and I'll be putting a rush on the DNA test. With luck, we'll know before tomorrow morning for sure that it is not my baby."

"I'm going to keep her home today. She's really upset and she won't understand anything that they are going to teach her today."

"That's a good idea. Can I bring over dinner tonight? I'll pick up Mackenzie from school today and bring her back here. We can have a family dinner again."

"Fitz, we aren't getting back together."

"Don't say that, Liv. We are going to be together. We aren't getting a divorce. Let's talk about this after the test comes back tonight. I'll see you in a while."

Mackenzie ran up to the front door grabbing Fitz's leg and hugged him.

"Time for school daddy!"

"Right, let's go baby." Fitz picked her up and kissed Olivia's cheek before walking out to the elevator followed by his agents and Mackenzie's.


	8. The Truth

"Is that why you and daddy don't live together anymore?"

"Because Aunt Abby is pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Well… that's part of it baby."

Olivia laid in bed with Rayna keeping her home from school and watching Cinderella movies with her all day. Rayna had kept quiet for hours until she decided she wanted to know what was going on with her parents.

"So it's Aunt Abby's fault?"

"It's all our faults, Ray. I made a mistake and so did daddy. So did Aunt Abby. And it changed things. We can't be a big happy family right now like we were before. We might not ever get that again, okay?"

"But I liked things the way they were! I don't like spending time with you then with daddy. I want you both to be spending time with us."

"Some things have to change, Rayna. You will get used to the idea of us being separated and then you won't even remember what it was like when we were together."

Fitz sat in the examination room with Abby waiting for the doctor to come in. With everything in him, he was silently praying that Abby was not going to have his baby. Things with Olivia would be so much better if Abby was having another man's child. He knew she would be able to forgive him with time if he only slept with Abby and not got her pregnant. She might not be able to forgive Abby but she would forgive him at some point.

"Ms. Whelan, how are you feeling today?" the doctor asked when he stepped in.

"Morning sickness is annoying. I hate throwing up all the time."

"My wife had it with all our kids. It's not pretty," the doctor mentioned.

"Doctor," Fitz started, "We need you to do a DNA test to find out if I am the father."

"First, let's find out how the baby is doing. How far along are you, Abby?"

"About eight weeks. That's when I took the pregnancy test and it was positive."

The doctor started up the ultrasound and prepped Abby's stomach with the gel. "Are you ready to see your baby?"

Abby smiled and nodded, excited about the first sight.

"Momma!" Mackenzie ran inside the apartment after Fitz brought her home from school and ran into the kitchen grabbing her mom's leg.

Olivia handed her a peanut butter cookie and kissed her cheek.

"How was school?"

"It was great, we played soccer in gym class today. Rayna missed a lot! I made four goals."

"Good job, Mac." Olivia high fived her and sent her into the living room to start her homework.

Fitz stood on the opposite side of the counter from her eating a cookie he stole from the plate.

"You're going to spoil your dinner," she told him.

"Mac gets a cookie and I don't?"

"To you 'a' is at least ten."

Fitz smirked, since she was right. "How's Rayna?"

"She'll be fine. She's in my bed right now watching the last of Cinderella. Rayna is really not happy about this whole Abby situation."

"We need to talk about that too."

Olivia saw the seriousness on his face of this situation. His stone expression was one that she knew all too well. This was going to be a very long night and a very unpleasant conversation.

Turning around she went to the fridge unable to look at him anymore.

"I need to get dinner started before Mackenzie's ballet tonight. You should go."

"Liv, I'll take you and the girls out to dinner before she has practice and when the girls go to bed we can discuss this. It honestly is not what you think."

"I think you slept with my best friend and got her pregnant. How is that not what I think?"

"I really believe we should have this conversation when the girls are asleep or somewhere else. This isn't something that they need to hear or worry about."

Olivia started to pull things out of the fridge but put them back. "I'm only agreeing to go to dinner with you and the girls because there's no food in the fridge. Got it?"

"Understood. It looks exactly like you had the fridge before we were married."

"I… I'm going to go get ready. Will you check on Mackenzie please?"

"Goodnight girls, sweet dreams," Fitz quietly told the twins when they were finally asleep.

Olivia sat on her bed with her full glass of wine waiting for Fitz to come in. She already changed into her pajamas and was comfortable there.

She handed him a glass of Scotch when he sat on the bed by her feet.

"You have some of this here?"

"For the really difficult days at work." She stayed quiet for a moment waiting for Fitz to start talking but he didn't. "Well, let's talk about this. What are you and Abby going to do? How are you going to handle this situation?"

"Abby and I aren't going to do anything."

"You honestly expect me to help you raise a baby that you had with my ex best friend?"

"No, not at all. Abby is not pregnant."

"She lost the baby?"

"Livie, Abby was never pregnant."

"She lied to me! She caused all of these problems between us because she wanted you! What the hell is wrong with her? How could she do this to me?"

"Abby took a home pregnancy test and it was positive. But the doctor did an ultrasound and saw that Abby was never pregnant. She didn't have a miscarriage because there never was any baby. The test was wrong."

"And she didn't go to a doctor?"

"Not at all."

"So Abby isn't pregnant. You didn't get her pregnant." Fitz shook his head no and waited for her to continue. Olivia put down her wine glass and came closer to Fitz and kissed him. Without thinking, Fitz kissed her back moving her to her back and climbing on top of her kissing Olivia like his life depended on it.


	9. Smoking

"I thought you stopped smoking."

"After that amazing sex… want one?" Olivia offered him the box of cigarettes but he denied and took the one out of her mouth putting it out standing out on the balcony of her bedroom.

"So?"

"So? What's 'so'?"

"What are we doing?"

Olivia looked out at the quiet city, being it was four in the morning. "we're standing here."

"You know what I mean, Olivia. Where are we going from here?"

"I've not forgiven you. I don't know if I can forgive you. But I would like to. I want to be able to forgive you. And I want to be able to trust you too. Right now though, I can't trust you."

"You can trust me, Liv. Of course you can trust me. I made a mistake. I screwed up, badly. But that will never happen again. I will never give you another reason not to trust me."

"You've cheated on me before, Fitz."

"Are we keeping a tally? Because if we are I can bring yours out too."

"I didn't sleep with your best friend."

"Jake?"

"So Abby was a payback? Just a stab at me for leaving with Jake ten years ago?"

"Absolutely not! Abby was a mistake. And I will never let anything like that happen again."

"But how do I know that you won't go for someone else?"

"Do you really want to go over all the what if's? We'll be here all night. What if you decide that you can't forgive me and move on to someone else? What if you take my daughters away from me and I never see them again? What if we get a divorce and you don't tell me where you go and I can't find you? I can't make sure that you and the girls are okay? And what if you and the girls get kidnapped and I have no idea about it? What if you die and leave me alone?"

"Is that really what a horrible person you think I am?"

"No but how do I know that I haven't pushed you to that?"

"Fitz, if I was going to take the girls and leave, I would have done that already. And I know that if I did you would have every possible agency in the world looking for me and the girls just so you could take them back."

Fitz sat on the bed, unsure of where this conversation was going to go. He watched Olivia on the balcony for a few minutes until she came back in.

"Do you still want a divorce?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it. There was never any question that you were the father of Abby's kid. This changes everything. What do you want, Fitz?"

"The same thing I've wanted all along. I want you to come home and stop all this divorce crap. I want to see you and the girls every day not just when it's my week. Come on, Liv. Move back home, I'll move to another room if that's what you want."

"I don't know what I want right now. I don't know what I want to happen next. The last time this happened I did have two daughters to worry about. Now I have to worry about how it's going to affect them. Last month I wanted absolutely nothing to do with you. I could have taken Mackenzie and Rayna and gone anywhere without telling you anything and not feel guilty."

"And now?"

"Mackenzie would kill me if I ever took her away from you. And now I just don't know how I want this to go."

Olivia laid down in bed next to him and stared at the ceiling.

Fitz fought with himself trying to decide if he should leave or stay with her. When she turned on her side he took that as his invitation to leave. He kissed her cheek and told her he'd see her later and left locking the door behind him.


	10. Vacation

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Fitz asked Olivia before she left the porch when she dropped off the girls.

"I have to get going."

"Mariah made chicken alfredo. There's plenty of it."

"I really need to go. There's things I need to do."

"Okay."

"Kiss the girls' goodnight for me."

Before Fitz could say anything to her she left heading down to the car and speeding away.

"We are going to have to tell him."

"It's only been two hours. Maybe she just stepped away for a little bit?"

"And not tell us? She knows that we will have to inform him."

"And he's not going to be happy about this at all."

A few hours after Fitz put the girls to bed Tom came in with Daniel and Olivia's two agents, Ben and Kyle to his office.

"And there's four of you here why?" Fitz asked looking up from his computer.

"Sir, we seem to have lost Mrs. Pope. She's been missing for a few hours," Kyle told him.

"You lost her? When was the last time you saw her?"

"After she dropped off the twins to you. We followed her out of the gate but then we didn't see her again."

"I'm sure that Liv is perfectly fine. But keep looking for her."

Fitz took the girls to school two days after they lost Olivia and was starting to get worried about her.

"Sir," Tom spoke up noticing Fitz's blank stares as the girls walked into school. Fitz looked back at him seeing him clearly. "She's safe. Without a doubt Olivia is safe."

"How can you be sure?"

"I just know that she is. If she were in danger, we would know. Secret service is all over this looking for her."

Olivia sat on the beach chair in the sun on the island alone. She really needed to get away and think about things. Leaving the girls with Fitz was a perfect time to get away and even better since she had no clients that needed her immediate attention. Giving her life a once over and how she wanted the rest of her life to go, she could make her decision.

"AUNT QUINN!" Rayna yelled when she saw the car come in the front gate and ran through the house to get her. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too. Can you not try to knock me over, Ray? Your dad called me to come over."

"Daddy's in the kitchen fixing dinner," she told her dragging her into the house.

"Rayna, go upstairs," Fitz demanded when they got to his view.

Rayna ran upstairs to her room leaving them alone.

"So what is the issue now?" Quinn asked leaning against the counter.

"Where's Olivia?"

"I don't know. Isn't she here?"

"No."

"Her agents are here though."

"Yes but she isn't. So where is she?"

"I thought she was going to take the agents with her. She took a little vacation. When I saw the agents I just assumed she was here."

"Vacation? She took a vacation without telling me or the kids or her agents?"

"I thought she was taking her agents with her though. I didn't know she was leaving them behind."

"Do you know where she went?"

"She just told me to call if there was an emergency."

"Give me your phone." Quinn handed him her phone and watched him dial her number.

Olivia put her book down and picked up her phone.

"Kids, Fitz, or work? Which is the emergency?" she answered.

"You have to take your agents with you," he told her.

"I am perfectly fine, Fitz. If you absolutely must know I am on a private island. And yes I am alone. I am literally the only person on this island."

"You shouldn't be there alone."

"And yet I am. I'm enjoying my vacation, okay? The girls are safe with you, I finished all the work I had to and you don't need me right now. I'll be back in a few days. Leave Quinn alone and don't try to call me again. I've got things to work out and you need to leave me alone to do that. Can you do that please?"

"I respect that but you still need to have your agents with you."

"I don't need them right now!"

"But you do, Olivia."

"You are so infuriating! If it makes you feel any better, you can put them on the private jet to come get me in a few days but until then I don't want to see or hear from anyone else and that includes you. Got it?"

"We're going to discuss this when you come back."

"Fine."

"Be careful, I love you."

"Love you too, Fitz."


	11. Coming Home

"The kids will be home in an hour; do you want some coffee?"

"Yeah that'd be great, thanks Fitz."

Olivia stepped inside the house heading to the kitchen with him. Looking around she noticed he had kept everything in the same place. She took the coffee from him and sat at the counter. They stayed quiet for a few minutes before she finally spoke up.

"Before you start shouting at me," she started, "I know I should have taken the agents with me. And I should have told you that I was leaving town for a few days. I didn't want to worry the girls. And no I didn't mean worry you either. All I wanted was a few days alone to just think. And I couldn't do that if I had my agents surrounding me because all that would do would be a reminder that I don't have the freedom that I used to have. Before we were married I could do whatever I wanted wherever I wanted with whoever I wanted. Now, I have two girls with agents and my agents and you and your agents. This is a lot to deal with. And then the whole Abby situation… it's just too much! I can't handle all of this. I'm not Olivia Pope anymore, I'm Olivia Grant and it doesn't come with the same backing. You control me and everything that I do. I have no control anymore over anything."

"I do NOT control you! You do whatever the hell you want to do whenever you want to do it. You have so many clients that are threats to this country that are threats to yourself and to our kids. But you do whatever the hell you want to do anytime you want to do it. You HAVE TO TAKE YOUR AGENTS WITH YOU! Your clients are dangerous people with multiple resources that could find you anywhere in the world."

"I know how to take care of myself. I've been doing it long before I ever met you. And I think you forget who my father is and who works for me. Eli would never let anyone hurt me or the girls."

"You still need your agents with you. You knew that was part of the deal when we got married. Agents have to be with you at all times. And anytime you want to go somewhere alone without agents needs to be scheduled at least a month in advance. They are there for your protection. Do you honestly believe that I want to have them following me around all the time? And you hyphenated your last name and only use Grant when you want to."

"It's still not the same."

"There's no point in arguing with you because nothing is going to change. Even if we did get divorced you would still have agents at all times and you would still do whatever you want to do because that's what you do. You do whatever the hell you want to do when you want to do it."

Olivia held her head in her hands staring down at the counter.

"I'm sorry, okay?" she whispered.

"Did you figure out what you wanted to do?" He watched her nod but not say anything which made him worry even more. "Move into the house with the girls. I'll move into the guest house until I find an apartment."

Fitz went to move towards the doorway going upstairs to pack.

"I stopped the divorce."

He froze where he stood and turned around to her. "What did you say?"

"I called my lawyer yesterday and told her to stop the divorce. All the papers have been destroyed for it."

Fitz stood still only staring at her.

"What's the point?" she asked him still sitting at the counter. "I knew what I was getting into when we got married. I knew the ups and downs that I was going to have to face. We said for better or worse and… well the past few months have been the worst. I don't see why I should make our daughter's suffer splitting time between us anymore. And I know they are suffering, especially Mackenzie. Rayna is more go with the flow of things. When we got married I knew I would have agents for the rest of my life, and I accepted that. Otherwise I wouldn't have married you. I've forgiven you before for other things, Abby shouldn't be any different. I think I probably forgave you a couple months ago but I've been so pissed off about it being with Abby. If it was anyone else, it would have been so much easier to forgive you. But you chose Abby of all people."

"I didn't choose her, it just happened. Olivia I swear I never planned to hurt you and that was a complete accident."

"I know. That's why I forgive you. I can't forgive her though. And I won't forgive her."

"As selfish as it sounds, as long as you forgive me, that's all I care about."

"Our agents are bringing our things over and we'll be moved back in tonight."

Fitz ran over and kissed her putting their foreheads together.

"Thank you."


	12. Moving Back In

"Really Mom! Are we really staying home with Daddy?"

Mackenzie was so excited when both her parents came to pick her and Rayna up from school.

"Yes, we are. We are all moving back home. No more splitting time between us. You guys can go back to your old bedroom and not worry about things," Olivia told the girls with Fitz beside her in the back of the car on the way home.

"Are you two still going to fight?" Rayna asked a bit upset that they were going to do this.

"No, we aren't. We're done fighting," Fitz told them.

"I was asking Mom."

"Rayna," Fitz started.

"MOM! Are you still going to fight?"

"Ray, no we aren't going to fight. Daddy and I are not going to fight."

"What about Aunt Abby? What about her baby?"

"Aunt Abby's going to have a baby?" Mackenzie asked turning to Olivia.

"Girls, wait, Aunt Abby isn't going to have a baby. It was a misunderstanding. Aunt Abby is having her own problems right now. She and Daddy can't be around each other right now. And you won't see her for a while."

Fitz stared out the window not wanting to think about what he had done with Abby. "How about we get some pizza and go home? I missed you girls so much."

Mackenzie moved toward Fitz and watched Rayna cross her arms not wanting any part of this arrangement. Olivia sat next to Rayna and wrapped her arms around her daughter pulling her onto her lap.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rayna shook her head no and hugged Olivia while she glared at her dad. Fitz smiled at her wanting to make her understand that he could take her being mad at him for now.

All through dinner Rayna would not talk to Fitz and just held onto her mother. Mackenzie was very talkative as she was excited to have both parents at the same table not yelling at each other. Fitz tried to talk to Rayna but she would just turn her head away from him.

When they got home Olivia helped the girls get ready for bed and talked to Rayna when Fitz tucked Mackenzie in.

"It's just you and me now, tell me what's wrong?" Olivia asked her in her bedroom.

"I'm still mad at Dad."

"I got that. But you don't need to be mad at Daddy anymore. Aunt Abby isn't going to have a baby and you aren't going to have any more siblings. It's just going to be you, Mackenzie, Karen, and Teddy. No more babies from me or Daddy with anyone else. Okay?"

"Why aren't you still mad at Daddy?"

"I was mad at him but I'm not anymore. He made me sad and made me cry for a while but I know that Daddy and I are okay and nothing is going to come between us. Even Aunt Abby."

"Well you were mad at him for several months. I've only been mad at him for three days. Can I stay mad at him longer?"

Olivia smirked and moved the hair out of Rayna's face. "You could but it wouldn't do anything good. Daddy loves you very much and nothing can ever change that. And I know that you love Daddy and it hurts his feelings when you are mad at him. Maybe if you talk to him and tell him why you're mad at him, he could tell you how much he loves you and let you be mad for a while? But I really don't think you need to be mad at him."

"Okay, fine. But I'm still going to be mad at him."

"Just tell him that you're mad but you do love him. That's what I did."

"Deal."

Olivia walked out with Rayna towards the girls' bedroom seeing that Fitz was coming out of the bedroom. Rayna stopped when she saw him and crossed her arms.

"Daddy, we need to talk," she told him before she turned around and went back to her parents' bedroom.

Fitz couldn't help but smile when she said that and kissed Olivia's cheek. "My mini Olivia Pope needs to talk."

"Good luck with that," Liv told him before she went to check on Mackenzie.

Fitz opened the door to the bedroom and sat next to Rayna on the bed. "You wanted to talk?"

"I'm mad at you Daddy!" Rayna said crossing her arms and staring at him. "You are only supposed to have babies with Mama. Aunt Abby isn't Mama!"

"I know Ray, but Aunt Abby isn't going to have a baby. You aren't going to have a brother or a sister from anyone."

"But you left Mama! And you and Mama are supposed to be together forever, that's what you told me and Kenzie."

"Rayna, your mom and I are going to be together forever. Even if we aren't getting along we will still be together because we have you and Kenzie."

"What about Mellie?"

"Mellie?"

"Are you always going to be together with Mellie because of Karen and Teddy?"

"That's different princess. Mama is a mom to Karen and Teddy more than Mellie is. Mellie loves Karen and Teddy but she doesn't take care of them like Mama does you and Kenzie."

"So she's not their mom?"

"Mellie is their mother but she's not their mom. See, mother means that the girl carried the baby in their belly. And mom, means they take care of you as you grow up."

"Mama is Karen and Teddy's mama too?"

"Pretty much. But no one else is going to give you any brothers or sisters that aren't Mama and me. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"So are you still mad at me?"

"I guess not. But I don't want any more brothers or sisters. Not even from you and mama. Mackenzie is the youngest and that's it."

"We'll have to see about that okay? But no matter what, Mama and I will talk about it with you and Kenzie. Now let's get you to bed."

"Alright, I love you daddy."

"Love you too Ray."


	13. Recovery

"Sir, you have a visitor again."

"Tell them I am busy, Daniel. The girls seem to think they are going to beat me at Monopoly."

"Yes, Sir," Daniel smirked before walking out of the house.

"It's two versus one, daddy. You're never gonna win!" Mackenzie told him pointing out all the properties that she and Rayna had bought.

"And you're low on money, Fitz," Olivia mentioned coming in from work.

"I'm the banker, I'm never low on money."

"That's cheating!" Rayna yelled sticking her tongue out at him.

"Time out girls, go get ready for dinner," Fitz told them before he left the table going to see Olivia in the kitchen. "How was work?" he asked after kissing her.

"The usual. So many clients and blah, blah, blah. Who was the visitor?"

"Not sure. And I don't care tonight. I was thinking tomorrow night we can have date night. Just you and me."

"With how many agents?"

"Two."

"Make it one and you have a deal."

"Fine, one. Can Quinn babysit?"

"I'll ask her. What plans do you have for this date night?"

"That is a surprise." Fitz grabbed her wrist pulling her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her, giving her another kiss. "Thank you for coming home."

"You've thanked me every night for the past month. I think that's enough, Fitz."

"It'll be enough when I'm a million percent sure that you are stuck with me."

Olivia raised her hand showing him her 3-carat diamond ring. "Don't you think that means we're stuck together?"

"I guess it does."

"Good. Now stop thanking me and go set the table."

Olivia went off to work the next morning as usual sending Fitz to take the girls to school and come home to do his work on the Presidential projects he had going. Since he left office there had been plenty of classes that professors at colleges asked him to speak at, his Presidential library was to be built soon, and the girls took up a lot of his time.

Quinn agreed to babysit for them and left for the afternoon on her mission for OPA with Huck and Charlie in tow.

"Hi," Olivia answered her phone seeing it was Fitz for his normal call time.

"Hi. How are things there?"

"I've got the office to myself now. Everyone is out with Quinn working on this Caldwell case."

"Oh, and which Caldwell is it this time?"

"Attorney client privilege. You're lucky you even know it's a Caldwell. How's the library coming along?"

"I can't decide if I should have three or four levels."

"Did the architect decide on that?"

"He asked my opinion and I told him I'd think about it. Three isn't bad, right?"

"Four is better. Make one level a complete study room level. This library is the only Presidential library in Vermont. It may be the only one ever in this state. Go big or go home. This is part of your legacy that you are leaving and not just for you but also for the kids. Make this library the way that you want it to be, the way you imagined it would look. This is your project. YOUR project. No one is putting any hints in your ear, any other opinions. Think of the libraries that you've been to that you love and put them in one big library. As long as you like it, that's all that counts."

"Why do I feel like you just told me to rip everything up and start from scratch?"

"Because I would love it if you did. She had plenty to do with the beginning and the middle of it. I'd prefer it if you just started over to the way you wanted it."

"Livie…"

"Don't start."

"You're acting jealous."

"I am NOT. I'm bitter. She had no right butting in to your library."

"She's my assistant. And your best friend."

"EX BEST FRIEND! And EX ASSISTANT. And I want it changed in our wills that Quinn gets the girls, should something happen to us."

"Olivia…"

"Stop, Fitz. I should have had this changed long ago."

"It's been six months. And Abby is your friend."

"Don't you dare defend her. You know what happened to us when you slept with her. She broke us. We were broken for months. And look at what she did to the girls. Don't try to defend her."

"I'm not, Liv. I'm just saying that she has been your friend for almost two decades. I think you should forgive her and be her friend again. I'm sure she misses you."

"She slept with my husband. You don't become friends again. It's like a rule or something."

"Since when do you follow rules?"

"Fitzgerald. Let me put it this way: I don't ever want to see her, hear her, or hear her name ever again. Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

"Perfect, now let me get back to work so I can come home and get ready for date night."

"Okay. Love you, sweet baby."

"Love you too, Fitz. I'll see you soon."


	14. Library

"Ma'am you aren't allowed here."

"Just ask if he will see me. I need to discuss this with him, Daniel."

"Ms. Wheelan, I understand but I have a standing order not to let you on the grounds. Ms. Pope has…"

"Olivia! Olivia barred me! You need to get Fitz on that phone and tell him I'm here. We have a library to work on."

"Ma'am, I'm sorry."

"CALL HIM!"

Daniel shook his head and called up to Fitz's office. "Sir, Ms. Wheelan is here and is refusing to leave."

"Does she say what she wants?"

"She has work on the library for you."

"Send her up, and please call me when Olivia gets back."

"Yes, sir." Daniel hung up and opened the gate for Abby to enter and drive up.

Fitz waited for her on the porch not really wanting her to go into the house. He knew if Olivia found out that Abby was here hell would break lose and he didn't want to risk losing her again. He watched Abby park in the circle and get out with files.

"Thanks for bringing these up. I'll get through them and have my assistant let you know."

"Fitz, I am your assistant. You hired another one?"

"I fired you, remember? Seven months ago, I fired you."

"That was a misunderstanding."

"No, it was a mistake. A really big mistake."

"Let's just go in and talk about it."

"You need to leave, Abby. We don't have anything to discuss."

Abby shuffled behind him and walked into the house with the files. "We need to go over what the architect designed anyway. So we can talk about that and about what happened that day."

"I don't think you're understanding me, Abby. You have been fired, we aren't going to talk and you need to leave."

"Don't be so hostile, Fitz."

"Hostile? You think I'm hostile? I'm livid. You destroyed Olivia. Not to mention what you did to your own godchildren. The girls were so unsure what was going to happen. Rayna wouldn't even talk to me when she thought you were pregnant. You threw chaos into this house and Olivia and I swore that Mackenzie and Rayna would not be brought up in chaos like Karen and Teddy were. You did this."

"I believe I had some help in that from you. It's a two-way street and you were going faster than I was, Mr. President."

"Abigail, don't you dare."

She started to move closer to him in the dining room where she put the files down.

"Olivia is a good woman but she doesn't deserve you. She doesn't deserve the girls."

"But you do?"

"Think about everything that we've done together, how much we've accomplished. You and I are a great team. We could be even better together."

"You are not Olivia. Olivia is the love of my life. And our kids mean more than anything to me. You were a mistake."

"I don't think that's what you said that afternoon."

"I was drunk. I didn't know what I was thinking."

"You want to be free. You want that twenty something life that you never got. Where you could sleep with anyone you wanted to and not feel guilty about it. Where a one night stand is just that. No kids, not commitments, just pure sex. I can give that to you. We can do that all you want."

"I want Olivia. That day with you was a huge mistake. Worse than Amanda Tanner and worse than anything I can, have, or will ever do."

"You don't mean that."

"I do. I love Olivia. I nearly lost her and my daughters because of you before and I won't be doing that again. Not with you or with anyone."

"Don't you remember how good you felt when you were screwing me? How great it was to release and when I begged you to come?"

"You need to leave, right now."

"See, even now, you're thinking about it. I'd let you take me right here, Fitz. Anywhere you wanted it. Any position, for however long you like."

"GET OUT ABBY!"

Fitz's phone started to ring in the office from Daniel but he couldn't hear it. He stood still mentally begging for someone to come get him, get him out of this situation.

"It'd be great to do it again. Make you feel alive again."

Abby rounded the table towards him, ready to pounce. He stood against the wall wanting so badly to grab her arm and toss her out on the ground and make her realize that she meant absolutely nothing to him.

"You're thinking about it. Don't think about it, Fitz. Just do what comes naturally."

She pushed herself into his body, grabbing his hands in hers, and leaning up and kissing him.

Fitz tried to push away from her and leave but it was too late. When he managed to get her back away from him, Olivia was standing in the doorway.

He called out to her but she ran out of the house. He followed after her making his way to the driveway.

"LIVIE!"


	15. Running

"Now look at what you have done!" Fitz yelled at Abby after failing to catch Olivia. "You know that this is never going to happen between us."

"Olivia is not worth your time. She's always running away from you."

"Well at least she has a damn good reason now. Your delusions have to stop. I am never going to leave Olivia. We have two daughters together and she is worth every minute of my time. Get out of my house now! And don't ever come back!"

"Fitz…"

"NO! GET OUT!"

Daniel and another agent came running into the house when they heard Fitz yelling. Fitz told them to remove her while he went to find Olivia.

Olivia drove around in circles around the city before figuring out what she was going to do. Before she knew it she has on the back road going to the quiet bar she knew that no one would ever find her.

Fitz called the twins' agents to make sure they were still at school and Olivia hadn't taken them. If she did he knew there was no way that he was going to get Olivia back, let alone be on her good side. He called her phone a few times as he drove but she never picked up.

" _Livie, I am begging you to turn around from wherever you are and come home. I did NOT kiss her. I tried to push her away. She's never going to come around again. I've banned her from the property and she's not going to finish the library. I'm so so sorry, I should have just trusted you and listened. I swear I will fix this. I can not lose you again. Come home."_

Fitz called Quinn and asked if she had heard from Olivia.

"Not today. Everything okay? You sound panicked."

"She saw Abby kissing me and ran."

"Fitzgerald!"

"I WAS NOT KISSING HER!"

"She was pretty clear she didn't want Abby anywhere near you or the girls."

"I know I screwed up letting her anywhere near the house. But I need to find Olivia right now."

"Are you sure she didn't go back to the office?"

"The doorman said no one has been there for a couple days."

"I'm not sure, Fitz, but if I see or hear from her I'll let you know."

"Thanks Quinn."

Fitz drove to all the places he could think of where she might be. After several hours of looking around he was just about to give up and head back home but realized he was way too far out to remember where he was. He used the GPS in the car to find his way back to his house. After ten miles he pulled to the side of the road not knowing how his life could have gotten so screwed up.

Fitz knew he never should have let Abby on the property. He knew that when Olivia said that she never wanted Abby around him or the kids he really should have listened to her. After all, Olivia knew Abby better than he did, probably better than anyone in the world. She would know Abby's intentions and the way that she would go about things. How could he have been so stupid to ignore her? After the warnings Olivia gave him about Abby never backing down? He slept with her! He should have cut everything then and there. How was Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third so damn stupid? He was repeating his father's behavior. After he swore he would never be like that. Fitz's mom knew about all the affair Big Jerry was having and she let them continue. Olivia would never allow that. You could have Olivia or you could have an affair but you couldn't have both.

"Damn it!" Fitz screamed slamming his fist against the steering wheel. He dialed Olivia's number one more time praying that she would pick up, even to yell at him. "Liv, please. Just call me back." He dialed the number for Tom. "Trace her phone."

Tom gave him the address where Olivia was and drove to her.

Fitz drove the half hour to where she was at. Seeing the bar she was at he walked in and caught the bartender.

"How much has she had?" Fitz asked pointing at Olivia at the other end of the bar.

"I cut her off after the thirteenth shot," the bartender told him.

Fitz pulled out his wallet and laid some money on the counter to take care of her bill. "Thanks man, I'll take her from here. She's my wife."

The bartender settled Liv's bill and handed Fitz the change and Liv's keys but he told him to keep it and walked away.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Yeah I do," Liv slurred when Fitz came over to her.

"I've been calling you all night."

"I… saw…that."

"Come on, I'll take you home."

Liv threw her last drink back and slammed her glass down. "I'll be fine. I can drive."

"Livie, I have your keys. I'll take you home and put you to bed." Fitz stood up and put his hand on her shoulder to help her up but she swatted it away.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!"

"Olivia, you are making a scene. Come get in the car and I will take you home. Tom can come get the car."

"I don't want to go anywhere with you. Why don't you go take ABBY somewhere?"

"I'm not doing this when you are drunk."

"Well I'm not doing this when I'm… not… drunk…sober." Olivia stood up and went to reach for her keys from Fitz's hand but he put them higher. "Keys, now."

Fitz bent down and threw her over his shoulder carrying her out the door.

"Damn it! I can walk. I'm not that drunk."

"According to the bartender you are. And I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now." Fitz pulled the back door open and set her down in the car. "Get comfortable, we have a pretty long ride."

Fitz got in the drivers seat and before he knew it, Liv was asleep in the back.


	16. Explain

"Why isn't Mama making us breakfast?"

"Mama is sleeping, Ray. So I'm going to take you and Mac to school today," Fitz told his daughters.

"Is she sick?"

"If she's sick we need to stay home and take care of her," Mackenzie added in.

"You girls are going to school and I am going to take care of Mama. She'll be just fine and ready to see you two when you get home from work. Now go get ready for school."

While the girls got ready for school, Fitz went into his bedroom to check on Olivia. He put a bucket next to the bed with a glass of scotch with some ibuprofen for her to kill off her hangover. Liv was laying face down on the bed still asleep. Fitz kissed her cheek and left the room to get the girls.

"Daddy are you sure Mama isn't sick?" Mackenzie asked heading to the car with Fitz and Rayna.

"One hundred percent baby. Mama will be just fine. She's just tired."

Fitz took the girls to school with Tom and came home expecting Olivia to still be asleep. When he went into the bedroom the bed was empty but he could hear Olivia throwing up in the bathroom. Fitz ran into the bathroom and pulled her hair away from her face and rubbed her back until she was finished. After a few minutes, Fitz started the shower and undressed her and took his shirt off getting in the shower with her to hold her up.

"What happened last night?" Liv asked him after a little while in the shower.

"You just had a few too many drinks."

"I didn't have the girls, right?"

"No, they are fine. I just took them to school. They think you are sleeping in today."

"I went to the bar outside town, didn't I?"

"Yeah, Tom went and got your car. The twins think you were with Quinn last night and didn't get home until late."

"And since you came and got me, where do they think you went?"

"I went to get you guys dinner because you were working late."

"Good, so we got a story straight. I'll pick up the girls from school and tell them goodbye for a few days."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll stay at a hotel until I find another apartment."

"Liv…"

"The girls can stay with you until the weekend and then they can stay with me for a couple days. I'll take them to school on Monday."

"Olivia…"

"We'll go back to the one week with me and one week with you."

"Damn it Olivia! Just stop!"

"Stop what? Obviously, you want to be with Abby. I'm going to step out of the way and let you go with her."

"What are you talking about? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You want Abby. Fine, I'm done fighting you about it."

"How dare you even think that!"

"I'm done being a doormat to you."

"You must be drunk still. You aren't leaving and I sure as hell am not going to be with Abby."

"Then what the hell do you want? What could you possibly want? I told you I didn't want Abby around and you let her walk right through the front door. You let her on the property. You LET her KISS YOU! The one person I told you I never wanted to see again and you just let her come right into our house!"

"I didn't want her here! I wanted her gone. I told her to give me the papers and then to get out. I pushed her away when she kissed me. I did not kiss her back."

"You told me to forgive her. You wanted me to let her back into the girls' life. Why? So I could get used to your new wife? To let the girls get used to her being another parent? Get used to their new step mom?"

Olivia threw on a dress and tossed clothes into her suitcase while she talked.

"The closest thing those girls will ever have to a step mom is Mellie. You are not leaving. We are not getting a divorce. We are not separating the girls from their parents again. And you are not staying anywhere but here."

"And who is going to stop me?"

"I am."

"Have an agent stop me? They don't do that anymore. You are no longer the President. They protect you. That is all. They don't drag me back to wherever you want me anymore."

Fitz threw her suitcase to the floor and tossed Olivia on the bed before he got on top of her and pinned her down.

"I am not losing you again. Try to leave me and I'll be right there with you. That wedding ring on your finger says we are stuck together like it or not."

"Get off of me, Fitzgerald."

"Not until you listen."

"Fitz this is not funny. Get off me!"

"You cannot leave. We agreed no more running. We said no more. You told me you were not going anywhere anymore. So I am begging you to stay. She is barred from the property. She's banned from the library. Whatever you want."

"I want you to get the hell off me!"

"Livie, please, just listen."

"I am listening. But you are starting to hurt me."

Fitz moved off her and stood in front of her as she sat up. He moved back and got on his knees.

"I'll fix this. We will fix this. But I can't fix anything if you aren't here. You have to be here, Liv. I want to fix us. I swear on the girls, Abby will never be around any of us again. Just promise that you will stay."

"We need to be together for the girls. I need you and you need them. And we did say for better or worse. This sure as hell has been the worse. So lets do it. I will stay but I want one thing."

"Anything."

"If we are going to fix this, if we're going to make this all right for you and me, I want a vow renewal. And this time, we do our own."

"Name a day and place."


	17. Renewal

"Mama you look gorgeous!" Mackenzie screamed when she saw Olivia come down the stairs in the house.

Olivia got a brand new white dress that wasn't necessarily wedding dress but close enough to Olivia Pope's version.

"Thank you, baby girl. I love your dress too. You ready to go outside and see Daddy?"

"Rayna already went to go find him."

"He says he's ready to see the most prettiest woman in the world," Rayna told them coming into the room with Quinn.

"Wow, Liv, you look great."

"Are they ready out there?"

"When you are."

Quinn gathered the twins and took them outside meeting Teddy and Karen at the walk way.

Liv walked down to the gazebo by the pond where all their friends were and Fitz. She couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face when she saw Fitz in his tux with the biggest grin he she had ever seen on him.

"You look so beautiful, Livie," Fitz told her taking her hand up to the gazebo.

"So do you."

The Justice started the ceremony with everyone watching and listening. Fitz and Olivia only stared at each other not really listening.

"Fitz… Fitz," the Justice called his name making him look at him. "Your vows?"

"Right, sorry." Fitz turned and looked back to Olivia. "In the ten years that we have been married we've had so many different issues and ups and downs. We have two amazing daughters together and two that you treat like your own. You make my life better just being around. Being married to you has been the greatest experience of my life. And at the same time it has been the worst. We used to only argue one thing at a time but now we argue about everything at once. I love you even more after every fight. I didn't even think it was possible to love you any more than I did before but I do. In ten years, I've screwed up a lot. I've done stupid things that would make any other woman run away and disappear but it just makes us stronger. We have a strong bond that keeps us closer than we have ever been before. So, I promise to love you ever day more than the day before. I promise not to keep secrets and to protect you from my own stupidity. I will keep you safe from the world and from me. And our kids. I promise to keep them safe as I can from the world and from myself. I will forever love you and care for you until I die."

Fitz took Olivia's wedding ring off her finger and put a new one on her finger. She looked at her hand seeing the new ring had a little bigger diamond and the birthstones of each kid and Fitz.

"Fitz…"

"I thought you deserve a new ring. One that wasn't tainted. I think this is better."

"I love it. It's beautiful."

"Not as much as you are."

"That was lovely, Fitz. Olivia?" the Justice looked to her.

"We have had so many ups and downs. We've been on the brink of divorce before. We've split up, we've moved out. But each time we come back together. We always come back together. Our kids keep us together. Not just Rayna and Mackenzie. Teddy and Karen too. There's been times when I wanted to walk away and never see you again. There's been times when I wanted put a pillow over your face and smother you in your sleep. But at the end of the day, I think 'what would I do without you?' and each time, I would die. I would die without you. You are my life. You and these kids. I could live without my work, money, food, wine, popcorn. But you are my life. You are my air, my water, my shelter. So, I promise not to let you do anything stupid. To let you know that you are being stupid. I promise to talk to you when we have problems instead of running away. I also promise to listen when you have something to say. I promise to communicate with you and work on our problems. And as always, I promise to love you."

"As the Supreme Court Justice of the United States and the power given to me by the President of the United States, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald Grant… again. Fitz, you can kiss your wife."


End file.
